2014 Election
2014 mid term elections that matter in game. Real names if present have been changed to hide the guilty. Senate Races California *'Senator Paul Clay' -- Team Blue -- 2014-2020 -- Strong Team Blue chops. With the strong liberal bias in the general California population Clay landed a decisive victory. Georgia *'Senator Randy Cox' -- Team Purple -- 2014-2020 -- Good ol' boy with a brain from Blue Ridge. Sick of crooked pols and ignorant hicks proud of it calling it religion. "It ain't religion, it's just stupid." A surprise dark horse. Team Red is looking for their jaw. Louisiana Team Bleu *'Senator Louis Randal Smith' -- Team Purple -- 2014-2020 -- The days of corrupt business as usual are over. A proponent of ARM. Michigan *'Senator Jerry Peters' -- Team Blue -- 2014-2020 -- Good solid team blue player that is riding the coattails like he means it. North Dakota *'Senator Mary Porcrin' -- Team Red -- 2014-2020 -- Strong Them versus Us type. Heavy grubber for pork. Not in the know, untrusted Coming from one of the most socially backward states in the union she will not be opposed in party. Opposition is not expected ot be strong. Texas *Senator Billy Bob Hawkins -- Team Red -- 2014-2020 -- First politician to hire an Ane to get him about. Fairly open minded and practical. Getting in the know, semi trusted House Races California 2th District (Vista City) *Congresscritter David McNamara -- Team Blue Team Purple cracked the Team Red hold. Get on those coat tails and ride. Team Blue has more money we can win this. No real message. He is getting into the Family business. 37th District (Long Beach) *Congresscritter Michelle Martin -- Team Blue -- Second terms sestabglishing good team player chops. Not in the know, untrusted. Georgia 1st District (Savannah) *Congresscritter Sandra Fourwinde -- Team Blue -- A well centered unflappable woman. She is not talking trash, she is talking what I would like to do in Congress. Talking real support for real families, not some idealized and unaccountable "Family Values" She has a much larger war chest than Team Blue can usually swing. 11th District (Marietta) *Congresscritter Candice Mayland -- Team Blue -- A smart woman with strong liberal progressive chops. Won a vicious campaign. Kansas 3rd District *Congresscritter Simon Farrel -- Team Blue -- Ran against Team Red ignorance and Buttkics poisoned the well for his party. Not in the know, not trusted'' Michigan 4th district (Midland) *Congresscritter David Lodge -- Chairman of the House ways and means committee. Developing stomach problems. He is pressing on. His party needs him. Not in the Know, untrusted 14th District (South Detroit) *Congresscritter John Conem -- Team Blue -- Yellow dog Liberal. Openly for rights and fiscal common sense unless the pork lands in his district. Highly entrenched. Expected to repeat. Not in the Know, untrusted. Missouri 9th District Team Blue *Congresscritter Anna Johnson -- Black woman running on real family values. Add that Lockbow had a hell of a time getting his technology to work. Not in the Know, not trusted. Texas 21st District *Congresscritter George Jones -- Team Purple -- Personal rights and Government wrong. Since nothing else has really worked let's give honest liberty a try.Not in the Know, not trusted Issues and Proposals California *'Proposition 2:' Integrity in Office Act: Ballot initiative to forbid elected or appointed public officials from being under the influence of magic or psionics. Clearly aimed at defanging ARM. Passed *'Proposition 5:' Police Arms Limitations Act: No lethal for cops, any death in police custody to be treated as a homicide, Mandatory surveillance of police statewide. Making the tampering of police recording gear a Major misdemeanor.' Failed *'Proposition 11:' The Oath of Office Assurance Act: Specifically permitting the Oath of Nobel Obligation for all elected and appointed officials if the citizens of any community or the state wish it, whether or not other magic is forbidden. A court fight is in the works. Passed Long Beach *''The Oath of Office Ordinance:'' Calling for the Oath of Nobel Obligation for all elected and appointed officials, whether or not other magic is forbidden. ARM is heavily backing this. Passed Los Angeles *'Measure A:' Police Arms Limitations Ordinance: No lethal for cops, any death in police custody to be treated as a homicide, Mandatory surveillance of police cityewide. Making the tampering of police recording gear a class One Felony. All police records to be public records any member of the public can demand. Stricter than the State Proposition. Passed Category:Politics Category:Elections Category:Historical